Storm Blood's Bear
by JamieMWeaver
Summary: Storm Blood is a new student at DWMA. Lord Death made her his new experiment. How will this story unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Making another FanFiction because I don't know how to add a new chapter to a story. If you could help I would love it thanks.

I wish I owned soul eater

Chapter 1

The wind blowing ever so gentle over me body. My hair gets missed up again, frusted I put my hair in a high ponytail. On my left shoulder sites a little light brown mass. The mass is my bunny Bear.

' Well there be others like me?' Bear askes me thourgh it's thoughts. (Bear is my real live very soon bunny, but I have no clue what sex it is so for now Bear is a it. sorry)

"I dont know Bear. Lord Death didnt say anything like that when he came to us using my window." I reply to it. Shaking my head, what have I gotten myself into?

Flash back a few weeks ago.

The wind and rain drops keep slaming against my bedroom window. I love the sound of the drops. My Grandmama says its the best time to just relax and just let your mind wonder. But I can't not today anyway, I have two easyes due next week, and five pages of math homework. I run around my very small room finding all the papers I need. I hear Bear munching on a carroit I cave it a week ago. Gross! Then 42-42-564 comes onto my window. I look at it in shock. I know for sure I didnt do that, nor did Bear.

"Hello. Hello. Is everybody dressed? Oh a girl?" A man? Is it a man? With a mask with two eye holes a nose and for the mouth nothing just three points. The voice was high, and some how manly? What is going on?

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" My heart was pounding in my chest, my first shaking at my sides. Then it hit me, am in a bra less top, and a very short shorts. My face truns a deep red to realizing this.

"I am the Grim Reaper Death, but you can call me Lord Death. Who are you?" He asks. I look at him. Moving my arms up to cover what I can of my breasts. Moving slightly forward to get a better look at the man who came from my window.

"I am Storm Blood, Sword and Mist Blood's secound daughter." I tell him, my back staightens. My family is one of the highest in my socity. And then I would have to make a good first impration with Lord Death.

"Ah I see so your one off the Blood's childern. Perfect then. Like to inroll you Strom Blood into DWMA that stands for Death Weapon Miester Academy." Lord Death says. My mouth gaping out at him. I cant belive it I was just offered to go to DWMA wow.

"But sir I dont have any weapons, or even miester blood in me. So how would this work?" I ask him. I dont know how to ask my family for something like this? Would they let me go?

"Well since you ask, I was woundering if you Strom would like to be my geunie pig." His gaintic fingers touching each other in nervousness. How is he nervouse?

"Yeah sure why not, I dont mind." I slouch a little bit,

"Good. I was woundering if you and you rabbit like to be partners. Your rabbit would go into weapon and human form. And you will be in my highest class. How about it, and dont worry about your family, money, and broad. I would pay for it all. Okay?" My mouth was hanging, only reason it's not on the floor is because of the skin and muscle.

"For real. I get to be able to do those awesome things. Thats so cool! When do I start?" I was particly running around packing all my clothes. I look at Bear, my sweet sweet bunny. Would we make an awesome pair? I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My first day at school, will at DWMA anyway. I wounder what the other students are like?

'Why are you thinking of that. You only need me and Lord Death.' Bear said. Rolling my eyes. I started to count the steps, the hug stair way. Making it to the top I breath a sigh of relief. I started to walk towards the building. Looking up my mouth dropped.

"It's huge Bear!" I say to it (still have no clue what the sex is) 'Yeah of course for all those rich snope people, like you.' It says. I look at my partner. It's little noise started to move. Bear is impressed by the building, and everything like that.

My boats smacking against the floors. I look around at everything all around me.

"Excuse me are you lost miss?" Says a husky mans voice. I turned around to fast, I hear a thud. Looking down I see Bear on its belly.

"Oh Bear are you okay?" I bend down to pick it up. Standing back up with Bear in my arms. I turn around to see a red haired man in a suit. "Uh yeah. Am Storm Blood, am the new student." I say, holding out my hand so he can shake it.

"Hi there Storm, am Spirit Lord Death's weapon." He says as he takes my hand and starts to shake it.  
"I'll show you to your class. Lord Death has told me a lot about you." He starts to head down the hall. I follow him. His frame would be good if he stood up straighter, I wanted to yell at him to do so, but I don't know this man he might get mad at me for doing that. "This is your new class, and welcome to DWMA." At that Spirit walked off.

I open the door and the classroom was full of students. I felt my heart beat pick up. 'Don't be a wimp. Am here.' I look down at Bear it's eye's looking up at me. I walk in to see all their heads turn to stare at me as I walk in.

"Hello may I help you?" I turn around to see a man. He's wearing a lap coat, a shirt that has different shades of gray, black pants, and a giant metal thing coming out of his head. His glasses prevent me to stare him in the eye.

"Uh yeah. Am Storm Blood, the new Meister." I shift my weight from foot to foot.

"Ah your her." turning to face the class. "Class I like to indoctrinator you to Storm Blood the new Meister at the school. So who wants to fight her?" He says. My mouth gaps. 'That man wants us to fight these weak links. Lets do it Storm.' Bear ears go back. It just made it look cute.

"Sir I would like to fight her." I look up to see a kid, his blue is all spiked up, his clothes look way to big on him.

"Of course Black Star. You may fight her." At that the kid, Black Star, jumps from his seat to the floor. A girl who could be a few years older fallows him. She looks shy, her hair is black and up, her outfit is a dress that shows way to much.

"Tsubaki katana form." Black Star commands the girl.

"Got it." Her body glows and vanished into a sword in Black Star's grip.

I look down at Bear. It's black eyes look at me. "Bear transformation weapon." I command it. There was a glow and then my little bunny became a weapon. One of my friend's designed and Bear loved it. It's called 'Rabbit Ears'. Therese two jagged blades at the end of a chain that had blades on it, and a handle for me to control it with, but at the end on that a hidden blade.

"Ready, Go!" Yells the teacher.

Black Star runs at me, his blade almost hits me but I move to the side at the last minute. 'Focus Storm!' Yells Bear. I swing it and hit Black Star in the arm. Blood spouses out from the deep cut. He looks shock at the cut. His eye's get a serous look in them.

He runs at me with full focus. I swing Bear, the blades got Black Star behind. He falls on the floor with blood coming out of his back, and his legs. Tsubaki turns back into her human form.

"Black Star." She yells turning him over.

"Bear transformation animal." I command. Bear glow and went to my shoulder. 'Wow I didn't know my blades were that awesome.' Bear little paws went up into the air. I shake my head. Who knew a sweet little bunny could be such a air head. I walk over a knelt by Tsubaki.

I look into her tearful eyes. "Do you need help carrying him to the health office?" I ask her. She nods her head yes. "Okay lets get going before he bleeds out." I say. Going to pick up Black Star on one side, but then someone pushed me. I fall on the ground, going to my right side because Bear was on my left. I look up to see a white haired guy. His red eye's daring me to get up. I did. "Why did you do that?" I ask him, I get into his face. 'HA AM TALLER THIS THIS KID!' Bear says. I ignore it.

"Because you hurt my best friend, and I think we should fight. MAKA." The guy yells the last part. I look up to see a girl walking down the alleys to us. Her blond hair is in pigtails.

"Soul." She says move like demands. His body glows and goes to her. 'He's a WEAPON. COOOOOOOOOOOL.' Bear yells.

"Bear transformation weapon. And stop yelling your giving me a headache." I command. And Rabbit Ears came. The girl Maka looked at my weapon, her green eye's scan over the black leather holder.

"Ready!Go!" Yells the teacher. Inst he going try to stop this fight? I goes not.

Maka runs at me like Black Star, a move to the side as the blade comes near me. He swings, slash, and jab at me. But she misses every time. I swing at her, I get her leg. A little blood comes out. I don't want to hurt her. Then she trips me and I fall back, the impact made breathing hard, I look up to see the red and black blade inches from my body. I close my eye's waiting for her to kill me. The Bear vanished from my grip. I open my eye's and stared at my bunny hopping over to Make's leg. A little twitch of the tail Bear sank it's teeth in her leg. My eye's went wide. "BEAR!" I yell at it. Maka screams from the pain. The blade moves away from body, I roll and snatch Bear with my hands as I moved.

"Dang it rabbit." She runs at me. I shield Bear with my body. As long as Bear is fine so am I.

"Make stop that." That voice I reorganize as the man in my window.

I look at him. He's bigger then I would have thought. "Lord Death." I bow to him. He is the reason am here and I am thankful for that.

"Hi Storm. Hows it going?" He asks.

"I had a few fights. Is that normal at this school?" I ask him. My fingers start to put designs in Bear's soft fur.

"Oh yes it is. Didn't you read the hand book I gave you?" I look at him puzzled. Then I remember the paper thing I used to pick up some of Bears poo.

"Sorry sir I didn't." I look down in shame.

"Father what is going on here?" I look up to see a kid, who's hair has three strips only on side of his head, but other then that his whole body is in line. 'Weriddo goth kid.' I try to hide my smile at Bear's comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sick with a head cold. But still going pull though for you guys.

Chapter 3

"Kid! Well I enrolled Storm Blood into DWMA, because am going use her as a new experiment. And so far it's working. Right Storm." I look up and nod and look down at Bear. 'Now your awkward. Humans' I just ignore it.

"I see how you are. You choose an outsider to conduce a experiment on with what animals? That get dad." With that Kid walked out of the room with two girls following him. His weapons?

"Class is dismissed." The teacher says. Everybody gets up and starts to walk around, I just stand there in shock, class can be dismissed like that? And not get in trouble at all. Man I like this school now that I don't have to fight anybody I can go explore the school now.

I run out of the classroom in search of a quite places I can go to. 'Where are we going?' Bear said. "I don't know, and I don't care." I run up a few flights of stairs, not even breathless, my legs are being set on fire I love the feel of the burn. I make it to the top of the stairs. I open an old rusty door, the sun shone down from the cloudless day blinding us, but as my eye's adjust I see evergreen trees making the area shady, and the grass lush and green, "Perfect, don't you think Bear?" I started walking deeper in to the forest, the birds started to sing. 'I love it Storm, I think this is our spot now.' Bear reply.

Finding a nice spot to lay down in. I let Bear go munch on some grass all by itself. I let the breeze move over my body. It's different from home, the air here smells stale and to warm. The world has change yet again.

"Hey are you okay?" I hear a guys voice from somewhere near me. My eye's are closed because the strange sun scared me.

"Yeah am okay. Just thinking." I say back to him. Then I hear a someone's breath shorten, and the ground on my right side vibrated. The guy sat down so close to me.

"So are you new here at DWMA?" I lift my right eye lid to see what the guy looked like.

My other eye opens as I sit, the guy next to me, the one who's eyes look at me with concern in the depths. He's my fated one.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt like I wanted to leave the last one a cliff hanger. Did you like it?

Chapter 4

His long black hair was unevenly cut, his strong bone structure in his face made him handsome enough. The shirt he wore fit him perfectly, like a second skin but gray. His lean buddy makes him look weak, but also strong. What gets me is his eye's are purple.

"Hi am Vlad Blade. Whats your name?" He ask. He got to know who I am right?

"Am Storm Blood. Nice to meet you." A weak smile appear on my lips.

Fated Ones are our life mates. In my family we choose the best for ourselfs.

A sharp pain erupted inside my chest. I scream from the pain, my hands go to the pain, and pull away. Their stained red. What the heck. I look at Vlad, his purple eye's have shock in them. I turn my head to see Tsubaki, her black pony tail are in a chain that lets down.

I gasp as the pain worsens, then dissapears a little. I fall to my side, I felt something cold touch my forehead. I open my eye's to see my Bear. 'Are you all okay. 'Whoa we need to get you to the health office.' It says. I can't move an inch from where I fell.

I look up to see Vlad, when he see's am looking at him. He bolts from us. Even when he's running it's cute. WHERE IS HE GOING?!

" HA that's what you get for hurting Black Star." Tsubaki says. Her tall figure leans over me. I see the hardness but also sadness. Bear switch it's nose in disgust.

"It's all right." I say. I cough and blood splattered in front of me. It even hits the back of Bear. It doesn't care. Between my fingers I feel blood go though them, ruining my clothes. "Bear transformation human." I command it. The bunny Bear vanishes and in front of me I see converse, the hem of blue jeans. "About time you command me to do that." It says(sorry I was going wait till I knew the sex but I figure Bear could still come in as human and carry Storm). I felt arms go to the back of my neck and behind my knees. After that everything went black.

WHO WANTS A CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN GUESS THE SEXY OF BEAR?

WILL POST OR PM ME WHEN YOU USE.

MALE

FEMALE

GO!


End file.
